


Best Things Come in Small Packages

by Snakie45



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Badass!Rhys, M/M, Some Plot, Sort-of, Will update tags later, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakie45/pseuds/Snakie45
Summary: Rhys was just a average worker inside Hyperion. Until one faithful day Handsome Jack discovers him. It turns out Rhys has been hiding something all along and Jack is determined to know what it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Au story I thought of awhile. I am glad that I was able to write it down. Unfortunately this is unbeta.

Chapter 1

Working for Hyperion can become a hassle. Especially when the boss of this company loves to kill random employees on a daily basis. Everyone was always on the edge when they hear the Handsome Jack get upset over something. It could be anything. A deal could easily fall or the coffee machine had broke. Whatever the reason is someone is guarantee to get hurt or killed. Of course this type of fear only made people work harder. Well that is Rhys thought so anyway. Unlike everyone else, he didn't need to fear of getting killed. Unlike everyone else Rhys knew how to fight and defend himself. He wasn't necessary 'normal' compared to his coworkers. Besides, he always did decent at his job. He wouldn't easily become a random victim. Or at least that's what he thought. 

While the company man was glued to a monitor in his box office, he heard a yell coming from a opening elevator on the floor. It was his best friend Vaughn. He looked like he was out of breath and inside a panic.

“Everybody! Jack's coming! And he isn't so happy!”

This caused the whole floor to go inside a uproar. Everybody was unsure what to do now. They knew one of them was going to die soon. Some people tried to hide under their desks while others tried running deeper inside the room. Everybody panicked besides Rhys. He was perfectly calm. Vaughn ran towards him and noticed right away.

“Rhys?! Didn't you hear me? We need to hide! We can die any minute!”

Rhys looked over to him. “Don't worry bro. I'm sure we'll be fine.”

This made the small man angry. “What are you saying! This is Jack we are talking about! Stop acting like a fanboy and hide before he-!”

Everybody suddenly gasped and froze when they heard a beep coming from the elevator. In a mater of seconds the doors opened revealing the Handsome Jack himself. The man didn't look too happy as he took the first few steps on the floor. He opened his arms wide as he announced himself. 

“Guess who's here! That's right! It's your lovely boss Handsome Jack.”

He took more steps. He made sure to look at every employee as he walked by them. He loved to see their scared shit faces.

“Unfortunately...I'm not too happy. I just found out someone tried to back-stab me.”

He shook his head. “That's a big no no to me. So guess what I did to them...hmm?”

He turned to face to a random employee. Their bodies never stopped shaking.

“Well...? Tell me! What do you think I did them?” Jack asked to the scared employee.

“Um...killed them?” They answered.

Jack burst out laughing. “Oh course I did! They couldn't stop begging me to not kill them but oh boy! Was it fun watching their last breath but that left me thinking....what can I do to prevent this happening again?”  
The random employee just stood quiet, unsure how to answer back.

“I'll tell you!” Jack yelled back.

“I got to send a message! That's all! I got to show everyone I mean business! I got to give everybody a threat! If I'm just going to kill a random person for no reason just imagine what I'll do to you when I hear you betray me.”

There was complete silence.

“That's right....now who will my random victim be?” 

He continued to walk around the room. It became minutes when his walking never stopped. Instead he was beginning to walk around the box offices a second time. Again, he made sure to look at everyone's faces.

“Who will it be?” he asked out loud again.

Suddenly he pointed towards Vaughn. 

“You!”

Vaughn almost cried.

“Me?!” He asked aloud.

“That's right. I recognized you. You ran away when you saw me storm my way here. You tried to save everybody here didn't you? Well sorry to break your bubble but you can't save everybody.”

He smiled as he turned to look straight at Rhys. Who again wasn't really reacting to any of this.

“In fact...l should just kill your overconfident friend here so you can feel guilty.”

“No! Don't!” Vaughn screamed.

Finally Rhys blinked. Realizing what was going on. 

“What..?”

Jack stepped closer to him. 

“Wake up will you? I'm going to kill you.”

“Oh.” Was all Rhys said when Jack tried to lunge forward and grab Rhys on the neck to strangle him.

Jack was not expecting Rhys to easily sidestep and avoid him all together.

“What?”

Rhys sighed. “Please sir. You don't need to do this. I'm sure we can-”  
Jack launched himself forward again only to see Rhys avoid him again.

“Stay still will you!”

He grew furious. Instead of trying to grab a neck this time he just started to swing his arms about. Hoping he can land a blow on Rhys. Rhys only took a few steps back, completely evading all of Jack's punches towards him.

“SIR! Please calm down! You're only to make yourself tired!”

There was no way Jack would admit it but Rhys was right. All this fast blows he was making him feel tired and he beginning to pant. 

“Shut up and let me kill you!” 

Without thinking Jack pulled out gun he pulled from a pocket. He was only seconds away from pulling the trigger but somehow the other man was quicker. Rhys kicked the gun away and by the looks it, it was a reflex. There was no second thought when he kicked Jack a second time. This kick hit Jack on the chest which made him fall backwards. 

The whole room gasped. Even Jack who was on the ground was stunned. Never before he saw a employee fight back. Not only did this person fight back but this person knew how to fight back. Something was off about this. Jack had a gut feeling. No normal employee should know this. He stood back.

Both Rhys and Jack stared at each other. Everyone was sure Jack was going to do something horrible to Rhys now but instead they watched their boss turn around and walk away. He returned to the elevator and left.

Vaughn was smiling. Almost jumping with joy that his best friend didn't die.

“Whoa! You were so lucky bro! You could have died! But you didn't! Just wow! How did you do that?”

Rhys laughed nervously as his metal arm grabbed his real arm, “I'm not sure bro....my reflexes just happened.”

Truth be told, Rhys knew exactly what happened and he knew Jack was going to find out about the truth sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is unbeta but questions are answered!

Chapter 2

It has been a week ever since that incident between Rhys and Jack. Rhys was surprised that Jack hadn't done anything yet. He was expecting Jack to force something on him. That's why Rhys wasn't surprised when he received a urgent message to meet Jack at his private office. He sighed pushing all his work aside. Well he better deal with this now then later. It was pretty odd though. Here he was calmly walking towards to the elevator to Jack's floor. Any other sane person would have freaked out by now. Well lucky for Rhys, he wasn't sane at all. 

After the short walk and long elevator ride, Rhys finally arrived at Jack's office. The secretary invited him in and now Rhys was facing towards Jack who was sitting in his throne of seat. Jack looked relaxed with his legs resting on his desk. 

“Hey! It's Rhysie! My boy! How's it hanging?!”

Well this certainly unexpected. Jack seemed a little too happy by his presence. 

“Uhh...hello sir....About that incident....I'm...” Rhys tried to explain himself but Jack only interrupt him. 

“No. No! I get it. I get you're sorry. Don't worry. I'm not mad...” 

Well this is real surprising. Jack wasn't known to be the forgiven type. 

“...You aren't?” Rhys asked.

Jack smiled as he stood up from his chair. 

“Oh no. I'm not. I'm just little curious....that's all.”

Rhys watched as Jack walked around his desk and leaned against it in front of him.

“Curious about what?” Rhys asked again.

“How you're still alive!”

In a instant Jack grabbed a pen from his desk and flung himself forward towards Rhys. Rhys on the other hand reacted quicker. He managed to grab Jack by the arm and spun him around before he was stab by the pen. The company man kept a hold Jack's arm behind his back. 

Jack growled, barely fighting back against Rhys hold. “I knew it pumpkin! You're something special aren't you Rhysie? I looked into your background and I'm here to get stuff clear. Now let me go before you regret it.” 

Rhys barely reacted by Jack's threat but let go of his arm anyway. “If you really did look at my background then you should know that you'll regret this instead.”

Jack grinned, turning around to face Rhys again. “Ooo. So you do have a bite. I like that. I was a little worried you were too nice. You barely had any information on yourself after that little accident with your father and that artifact years ago. You were a perfect child, student and even a good worker for Hyperion. So what happened? Tell me. It's not everyday people can beat me. Handsome Jack. ”

Rhys frowned, “So...you figured it didn't you? About that artifact my father found years ago when I was a kid?”

Jack whistled walking towards his desk again.

“Of course! It's not common for any archaeologist to find an ancient artifact that suddenly explodes after finding it and killing him.”

Rhys sighed, “Yeah...poor dad. He didn't make it after that explosion.”

Jack sat back in his seat. He seemed excited. “But you did! Didn't you? That's how you lost your arm didn't you? And oddly enough after that explosion the artifact stopped glowing. At least that's what the reports say...I'm still trying to find it to. So...you got to tell me! What the hell happened to you after that explosion?”

Without being told so, Rhys sat down in a seat of his own. He might as well sit down since he was going to tell his side of the story.

“Well sir...” he began.

“Please Rhys. Call me Jack.” Jack corrected.

“Well Jack. I'm going to assume you already know how this universe is big and there is countless mysteries out there...”

Jack shrugs. “Duh. Of course. I'm not a dum dum. What's your point?” 

“Well that wasn't any normal artifact my father found.” Rhys answered. 

Jack raised a eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Yeah...it turns out my father found was a beacon of some sorts. It's been passed by countless generations ago and we found it.”

“A beacon? A beacon For what?” Jack asked.

“Well...Have you ever heard of sirens before Jack?”

Jack turned quiet, “Yeah...Only a certain number of sirens can exist in a universe.”

Rhys nodded, “Yes of course. Apparently some time ago....unsure when exactly but a civilization found out the rarity of sirens. Being cautious they decided to hire warriors or more accurately guards protect these sirens.”

Jack blinked, “Guards?! For sirens? Bullshit! Has that civilization ever seen a siren? Those women can kick some ass.”

Rhys shrugs at that remark, “Who knows but these warriors were pretty strong. They were even strong enough to stay and protect these sirens. Seeing how this method worked they decided to seal away the warrior's knowledge in these artifacts or beacons so they can give it to any future guards when a new siren is born. It was a cycle that repeated itself over and over again.”

Jack was a little stunned trying to pull all the pieces together. “So what are you trying to say Rhys...? What do you mean cycle?” 

Rhys cleared his throat. “This is pretty hard to explain...well uhh. Just imagine. There's a warrior who is good at fighting. He is so good in fact that they decided to seal all his memories and skills inside a object so a new person can take it and learn from that past warrior. The next warrior learns from the old and learns some new tricks on their own. Eventually they seal that warriors memories away until a new warrior decides to takes it...the memories kind of stack of with each other.” 

Jack was quiet at the moment. Again he was still trying to absorb all this information. “So...you got a bunch of old memories inside your head? You learned from them?”

Rhys nodded, “Yes and remember Jack. This cycle happened a long time ago. Time changed and so did the warriors. It is real hard for anybody to organize and understand what the beacon gave me since there is countless memories inside my head. It's a miracle I even dig out that information to tell you. Let alone any skills any past warrior knew. I should be dead with all this information jammed into my brain. I actually think it was these memories that killed my father. Not the explosion. He couldn't process the information given to it and he died because of the overload. It was why that beacon hadn't been touched in years. A new warrior wasn't strong enough to it since the cycle lasted so long...it became forgotten instead. Many deaths may have occurred.”

Jack stood up from his seat so he can slowly walk towards where Rhys sat at.

“So you're telling me you can fight good because you got of bunch of dead peoples memories inside your head? What? Like hundreds?”

Rhys nodded, “Yes and it's more like a thousands memories....I'm unsure. It's hard to count them all.”

Jack laughed out loud. “Oh boy! This is something!”

Suddenly the older man grabbed Rhys by the collar and shook him. “How am I suppose to believe this story huh?! You were a child when this happened! How did you managed to survive? You don't even look like a warrior. You just look like another weakling! And why work here in Hyperion? You should be killing some bandits with your powers....and speaking of powers! Where are they? I want to see them! That stupid beacon must have gave you something!”

Rhys simply pushed Jack away from him. He sighed seeing that his work shirt had ruffled up by Jack. He thought he might as well take this off now to prove something to Jack. 

“Look Jack. I still don't understand either. Okay? I am confused as you are. My biggest guess was that my brain was still growing as a kid and could store that information. As for the powers...”

Rhys opened his shirt. Revealing his blue tattoos that swirled on one side of his body.

“I got no special powers. I'm still a human. All that beacon gave me was this tattoo as a reminder that I should guard and protect a siren with the similar tattoo like me.”

Jack was beginning to feel a little upset, “No powers? Are you sure? What's the point then if you don't glow as a siren. Why stay as a human? That is lame.”

Rhys began looking around the large room. “Well...I do have some memories of past warriors who did have their own powers but they were a different species entirely. I was a human when I encountered that beacon and still am. If I magically turn into any of the old warriors species with their powers then maybe I can learn how to use their powers. All I gained Jack was past experience and knowledge. My body never changed. I needed to train myself to gain any pf the skills these warriors had and trust me. It's very hard to find training for yourself when you have friends to hang out with a life but I do find time to train sometimes.” 

Jack started to look where Rhys was looking at. “Huh...I see. Nothing special happens to you body expect some kickass tattoos. All you can do is try and train with the information given to you....right? So what's the point then?”

Rhys turned back to Jack and laughed, “I may not be able to shoot laser out my hands or eyes but I am still able to find ways to win and kill people with ease. Look around you Jack. I could have grabbed anything in this room and killed you brutally or make it where you died clean and quick. That beacon wasn't completely useless. Sure I have a jumble mess inside my head but I'm able to pick some things and there to help myself a little.”

Jack growled as reached his hands towards Rhys so he can touch those tattoos of his.

“Man...it would still be badass if you did get any powers. Though I do have to admit....these tattoos are pretty useful now since you mentioned it. I wished I had my own.”

Rhys blushed at Jack's touching. “Oh no Jack. You don't want that. Trust me. You'll regret it.”

Jack laughed, “And why not? I want your skills. I'm pretty sure I can handle those dead dudes memories inside my head.”

Rhys sighed as took Jack's head by his hands and inched it closer to his face. The two men were staring right at each other.

“Trust me Jack...you don't.”

Before Jack could say anything else Rhys took a deep breath and blew air at Jack's face. Jack was a little confused at first but it suddenly it hit him. New memories flashed and floated inside his head. They were so quick that he couldn't progress the information. Countless voices and screams were heard. Jack couldn't see anymore as he tried to understand them all. He stopped breathing altogether. It was too much for him to handle. He collapsed.

Suddenly his vision began to clear. Rhys was knelling over him.

“Jack? Are you okay?” 

Jack was still in a panic. His legs felt like jello as he tried to hold onto Rhys for support.

“What was that?! That's inside your head?! How are you still alive?! How long was I out?!”

Rhys sighed, “Jack? It's only been a few seconds and you only caught a glimpse of what I see everyday. If I gave you any more of the memories then it would have killed you.”

Jack stood back up. He was still a little shaken from what just happened. “Fine! I believe you. I'm going to die if I tried to get what you have. Such a shame to. I would have been more awesome if I were good as you.”

Rhys smiled, “I'll be honest. You would have.”

Jack smiled, “Aw you agree. Also Rhysie. Your files also said you are a big fanboy. Is that true?”

Rhys only blushed, “Uhh...I'm a fan. Yes. Why?”

Jack laughed, “Well after finding out you have a million memories inside your head, you must have seen everything by now. It such a honor that a badass like you is a fan over me.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, “Jack? Not everything is so clear from what I see. Also I find you so neat. It's not so common that someone like you became so famous.”

Jack grinned “Oh?”

“Yeah. After seeing your poor structure in fighting. It makes me wonder how people fear you! They should fear someone who is better at fighting but they're not! You did something to make people follow you and that's impression!”

Jack growled, “Poor structure? What!”

Rhys laughed, “Come on Jack. Have you seen yourself hold a gun? Yeah. A knock on the back or really anywhere and you'll be dead. I'm surprised you're still alive. There's not many people like you in history. It's neat...”

Jack wasn't sure if he should be happy or not after what Rhys just said. “Well...”

Rhys shrugs, “I don't know. Maybe seeing a weak leader rule over is more interesting than a overpowered one”

Jack growled again, “I'm not overpowered to you pumpkin?”

Rhys shook his head. “No. I don't see it. You have so much flaws....I like it.”

Yeah Jack wasn't entirely sure how he should react. “Flaws huh? I don't see them. Well unfountrunely I found out the truth about you. I should do something about it but like you said. You can kill me in anyway so I should be extra careful but either way....I can't leave you now. You're special to me now.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, “ I kind of figured that. So what are planning to do now. Study me? Keep me as prisoner? Beat me until I scream some random information out?”

Jack smiled, “Good ideas. I'll sure to remember them but no. As much I hate to say this...you can probably out-think everything if I try to do anything to you.”

Rhys laughed, “Probably.”

Jack started thinking, “I do want to keep you safe and near me. You're so valuable...”

“Oh? I am?”

Jack snapped his fingers, “I got it! Of course! Just be my personal body guard.”

Rhys frowned, “No Jack. I kind of want a normal life. That's why I'm not stuck at Pandora killing bandits. If I become your guard you're going to trick me into joining you with that.”

Jack growled, “Fine! Then how about a promotion! You'll work as my personal assistant! Normal career. Blah blah. And you'll try and save me from those random assassinations I always get. That's it.”

Rhys grew quiet. 

“Well?!” Jack yelled out.

Rhys sighed, “Fine. Since it's a normal-ish job and it pays more. Just don't let the media go crazy when people see me keep saving you. No one needs to know that I am this all powerful fighter.”

“It's a deal!” Jack shouted.

Rhys pulled out his arm. “Let's shake on it.” 

“It's a shake! Ah-!”

The moment Jack was about to shake Rhys hand, the younger man had flip him over. Jack rolled midair and landed hard onto his back. Rhys did not care. He was already towards the exit.

“Okay Jack. I'm going to pack my things and tell my friends about my promotion. When should I come over by tomorrow for my new job?”

Jack was in pain, “Six should be fine...Meg will invite you in.”

Rhys paused at the door, “Hmm....No. Seven sounds better. Bye Jack! See you tomorrow!”

Jack groaned and was still on the ground, “Bye pumpkin!”

Who would have thought that cute little nerd was a mean fighter? Not Jack for certain. Sure the nerd may have a upper hand on him but Jack was still determined to make that warrior his. Oh this is going to be interesting.


End file.
